Jessica
Jessica, known to her friends as Jess, is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. She is voiced by actor Meaghan Martin. Appearance Jessica has beige-blonde hair styled with in two braids tied with dark berry-blue hair tie, and usually wears a stone-blue casual parka jacket as the base and dark midnight-blue as the additional scarf part. Under it, she wears a plain ivory-white sleeveless undershirt. She has a medium bisque complexion. During the prologue, Jessica wears her hair in pigtails style and is clad in a green jacket. Personality Described in the game as confident, trusting and irreverent, Jessica is a typical provocative young woman, who is quite brash in personality and dreams of being a model. Jessica is typically laid back, flirty and playful, constantly giving nicknames and acting immature. However, once provoked, she can be quite defensive and fierce. She does seem to care deeply for animals, being shocked and upset after killing a bird and seeing the mauled deer. She is very open about her sexuality, flaunting the fact that she'll have intercourse with Mike, her boyfriend. Jessica reveals that she uses her seductive skills as a shield from her insecurities. Until Dawn Biography A beautiful bottle-blonde with a mischievous nature, fun is Jessica's raison d'être. First on the guest list at any party, if there's one thing she's not, it's shy. Her fun-loving nature has certainly managed to turn Mike's head - he dumped Emily in order to get with her. A childhood ballerina, Jessica once wanted to be a cheerleader, until she realized that it was going to be quite a lot of work. Involvement 'One Year Ago' Jessica is first seen arguing with Sam about the impending prank on Hannah. Sam tells Jessica, "Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" to which Jessica replies, "C'mon, she deserves it." and notes that she is only orchestrating the prank to protect her friend, Emily. She, Ashley, Emily, Matt, and Mike head up to the guest room to wait for Hannah. She starts laughing as Hannah begins to take off her blouse and pops out at her with her other friends. She chases Hannah down to the front door and calls after her as she flees. [[Chapter 1|'Chapter 1']] A year later, Jessica returns to the lodge to commemorate the anniversary of Hannah and Beth's disappearances. After Jessica arrives, she waits for Mike in front of the mountain's cable car station. While waiting, Chris and Sam's car docks. The cable car's door is locked and Sam asks Jessica to let them out. Jess presses the button to unlock the door and is soon after teased by Chris, who snatches a letter she's holding that's addressed to Mike (which he imagines is erotica). After either insisting he should return it, or informing him and Sam that she and Mike are now exclusive, Jessica will get the letter back and be left alone again at the station to continue waiting for Mike. Mike finally finds Jess and greets her by throwing a snowball, which prompts a friendly fight eventually causing Mike to fall on top of Jessica, giving her the choice to kiss him or hit him with a snowball. 'Chapter 2' They head up to the lodge and greet Ashley, Chris, Josh and Sam who have assembled themselves in the living room. They sit on the couch together, and soon after, Emily and Matt enter. Emily provokes Jessica, and Matt can choose to encourage or diffuse the argument. Josh tells them that if they can't get along then they should split up and makes Mike and Jessica to go to the guest cabin. After being kicked out of the lodge, the duo heads to the cabin to spend some time alone. While following the path, they discover that a fallen tree is blocking it. Unable to get up or around it, the two find another path leading into a cave. Jessica falls into what turns out to be a small section of the mines. No matter what happens, both Jess and Mike will end up squeezing past the mine cart and walking through to the other side. While on their way out, they find a small, recently used camp (which is The Stranger's). When they finally get out of the mines, they find another fallen tree. This one is smaller, however, and Jess climbs on top of it. She teases Mike for not thinking of climbing over it sooner and throws a snowball at him. As he reaches down to get a snowball himself, Jess disappears from the top of the tree and screams in the distance. 'Chapter 3' A worried Mike climbs over the tree in search of Jess. After walking past a certain point, Jess will jump out and scare her boyfriend. He can either play it cool or take advantage of the revenge opportunities later on (spooking her with an old gas mask found in the abandoned shack or aiming a gun from the cabin at her as a joke both of which will upset Jess). As they're nearing the cabin, they stumble upon a dying deer. If Mike chooses to kill the deer, Jess will be upset by all the gore. Either way, the deer's body is propelled backwards by an unknown force (which they believe is a bear), scaring the couple into running for the cabin. After reaching the cabin and calming down, Jessica asks Mike to make a fire for them. She also requests mood lighting and a blanket. Eventually she notices that her phone is missing. She wants to go outside and look for it (as she knows her parents will be upset with her since it's the 4th phone she's had this year alone), but is easily dissuaded by Mike, who says it's too dangerous because of the "bear" and that they should wait. When the two are cozy, Jess admits that she doesn't feel quite right. She tells Mike that she's creeped out by all the goings-on and tells him that her flirtatious nature and snarky comebacks are just a front for all of her insecurities. If Mike is receptive and responds thoughtfully, their relationship will improve. She then asks him to close the shutters, as she's afraid someone is watching them. After some time, the two get closer and exchange some flirty banter. Depending on how romantic their relationship has been made by the player, she will either be in her full outfit, a shirt and jeans, or undergarments. As they're about to start having sex, a window breaks in another room. Upon investigation, Mike discovers it is Jessica's lost phone. Jess, believing this is some elaborate prank by the rest of their friends, rushes out onto the cabin's porch and begins yelling angrily. After slamming the door and facing Mike, the glass on the door suddenly shatters as she is violently pulled through by a Wendigo. 'Chapter 4' While being dragged away, she calls out for Mike who is in pursuit. If Mike is fast enough (risking shortcuts and not failing the QTEs), he will find her in an abandoned mining building, injured, but alive. She is unable to move on her own and asks Mike to help. As he reaches out to her, the elevator she's laying on plummets. 'Chapter 9' Having survived her attack by the Wendigo, Jess wakes up at the bottom of a mine elevator shaft with severe cuts all over her body. She grabs a torch and a miner's jacket if she undressed for Mike earlier. 'Chapter 10' She soon after runs into Matt if he survived the events at the Radio Tower. If not, she will be alone. Together, they walk through the mines only to be chased by a Wendigo. After successfully hiding from the threat twice, they end up on the surface overlooking The Lodge as the sun rises, having survived the night. Credits Jessica is seen sitting in the interrogation room speaking with an officer as she attempts to tell him about the events that happened. Depending on the player's actions, her dialogue may vary throughout the interview. If Ashley survives and tells the police she heard Jessica's screams at some point, Jessica will then reveal that it wasn't her that called out to Ashley. Regardless if Mike survives or not, if he took the risky path during chapter 4 in an effort to get to her quicker, she becomes grateful remembering that he came for her, asking about Mike's whereabouts and condition shortly thereafter. If Matt dies and she navigates through the mines alone, she will say she doesn't remember how she ended up at the mines. Possible Deaths Relationships Jessica has a fairly good relationship with Sam and Mike (Mike being the highest). She has a neutral relationship with Matt, Ashley, Chris and Josh. She used to have a very high relationship with Emily, but that changed into a negative one after Emily's and Mike's breakup. Beth Washington Beth calls Jessica, along with Ashley, Emily, Matt, and Mike, jerks for playing their prank on Hannah. Despite Jessica's issues with Hannah, she and Beth seem to get along as Jessica is Beth's second highest non-familial relationship. Chris Jessica does not seem to have the best relationship with Chris. She becomes upset with him after he steals her letter for Mike, and doesn't seem charmed or humored by his endearing personality. Emily During the prologue, Jessica and Emily are friends. Jessica planned the prank on Hannah to protect Emily, who was dating Mike at the time. They both hid under the bed together during the prank and, along with Mike, appear to be the most involved in the prank on Hannah. In the year that has past, Jessica and Emily have developed an antagonistic relationship due to Mike's new relationship with Jessica. Emily and Jessica later have argument about Mike which can be encouraged or diffused by Matt. While talking to Mike, Jessica calls Emily a whore and tells him that she hopes Emily gets eaten by a bear. Hannah Washington Jessica did not respect Hannah while they knew each other. She was the most visibly excited during the prank, and later defended her actions while chasing after Hannah. As a wendigo, Hannah appears to be especially cruel and sadistic in killing Jessica, tearing off her jaw and decapitating her post-mortem. Josh Washington Josh does not seem to blame Jessica for the disappearances of Hannah and Beth. He still jokes around with her and Mike, both of whom were the most involved in the prank against Hannah. According to Jess he even flirts with her. When Mike confronts and blames Josh for Jessica's death, he seems genuinely shocked and swears that he did not know what happened to her. Mike Jessica and Mike began a romantic relationship during the year after Hannah disappeared. They appear to be very comfortable with each other, since they head up to the cabin to have intercourse during the game. Sam Sam and Jessica have a neutral to good relationship. However being criticized for playing the prank on Hannah in the prologue, Jessica can be seen with Sam and Chris in front of the cable cars, where Sam approaches Jessica in a nice manner, making it clear they seem comfortable around each other. Matt Notes * Alongside Josh and Matt, she is one of the least used characters in the game. * Jessica is known to use awkward phrases, and constantly play jokes. * She likes Emily and Matt the least out of the lodge survivors, despite the fact that she was Emily's best friend the year before. Her relationship with Matt will increase if he saves her from the mines. * According to her, she had her phone replaced four times within this year. * She was Homecoming Queen. * She was one of three characters to not be aware of the wendigo as she was absent when The Stranger made his speech. The others being Matt and Josh. * Jessica can be the sole survivor and have no clue what happened to the others. * Jessica has the longest interview. * Out of all the characters police interviews should they survive, Jessica's is the most drastically changed compared to her state at the start of the game. * Jessica and Emily's fight has similarities to the "Railing of the Queens" scene from the Nibelungenlied. * Her favorite song is "Hey Hey Hey (It's Gonna Be OK)" by Stephaniesid. Quotes * "HEY! YEAH! PRICKS! THAT MEANS YOU! I KNOW you're OUT THERE! The FUCK are you trying to do!? You want to ruin our fun THAT BAD?! Well GUESS WHAT?! You can't! You can't ruin our good time! Because Michael and I are gonna FUCK! That's right! We are going to have SEX! And it's going to be HOT! So ENJOY IT! Because I know WE'RE GOING TO!" - Jessica after thinking her friends are pranking her. * "Stay out of it, you dumb oaf!" - Jessica smacks down Matt. * "Oh, you're the only one who can put him down? No one else can play with your toys?" - Jessica arguing with Emily * "Who needs grades when you've got ALL the natural advantages you can handle?" - Jessica tries to redeem herself after Emily mocks her intelligence. * "You couldn't buy a loaf of moldy bread with your skanky ass." - Jessica's comeback to Emily * "That bitch is on crack or something." - Jessica commenting on her feud with Emily * "I didn't really figure you for the glass half empty type." - Jessica to Mike after he becomes upset at the idea of clearing a path to the cabin * "Have fun with the peanut gallery" - Jessica to Josh upon leaving the lodge * "Michael I am a lady, and a lady would like to cuddle up with her man under a blanket next to a cozy fire bathed in atmospheric mood lighting." -Jessica to Mike in the cabin. Gallery MikeAndJessicaSnow.png|Jessica and Mike in an intimate moment JessicaAndEmilyFight.png|Jessica and Emily having an argument mike and jessica.jpg|Mike and Jessica in the woods ProfileJessica.png|Jessica looking out a window Jessicapulled.jpg|Jessica being pulled out a window. MikeJessicaSelfie.jpg|Jessica and Mike taking a selfie Jessica profile.png|Jessica talking to Mike JessicaInjured.png|An injured Jessica JessicaEnding.png|Jessica being interviewed after the events of Until Dawn Jessica Jessica Category:Lodge Survivors